DBZ: Evil Rising
by RightBackUpAgain
Summary: Gohan Son continues on with what he does everyday. He goes to school, takes care of crime as The Great Saiyaman, then goes home. Meanwhile, someone is watching him. This stranger has been watching him ever since the Cell Games. Soon, the stranger will reveal himself and cause havoc for Gohan, the Z Fighters, and the inhabitants of Earth. Who is this stranger? Read and find out.
1. Normal Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ, only the plot.

This is my first DBZ FanFic, so take it easy if you decide to review okay? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

><p><em>Gohan's POV<em>

"Gohan, get back here right now!" Videl Satan called after me. Videl was chasing me down the halls of Orange Star High School. People were giving us weird looks as I easily outran her down the hall.

"Would you stop chasing me!?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"If you would stop running away from me I wouldn't have to chase you!" She shouted back.

"Oh, right." I said as I stopped immediately, causing Videl to run straight into my back.

"OW!" Videl exclaimed as she backed away holding her forehead. "What are you made of, I feel like I just ran into a wall!" She added.

"Aha, sorry. What do you want?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Whatever, I have a few questions for you Gohan." Videl stated.

_'Here we go again'_ I thought to myself.

"Listen Videl, I'm not The Great Saiyaman. I also know nothing about him or who he may be, can we please just get to class? We are going to be late!" I said and Videl quirked an eyebrow.

"It's funny how you are so quick to deny this." She said and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh I give up, you are never going to quit are you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Not until I prove you are Saiyaman! I know it's you Gohan!" Videl exclaimed and I turned around. "Don't you ignore me!" She called after me as I walked away. Videl quickly caught up to me. She stood in front of me, trying to block me from moving forward. I easily pushed past her and she grabbed my arm.

"Videl, please. Do you really want to be late to class!" I asked her.

"Oh please, they will just think I was off helping the police or something." She stated.

"Well the same doesn't go for me! Now let me go!" I pleaded as the bell rang. "Ugh! See, now we are late!" I added and tore my arm from her grasp. I quickly proceeded down the hallway with Videl following behind.

"Oh great, how am I going to explain being late this time?" I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." I heard Videl say behind me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. _'She heard me?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll just say you got caught in a bank robbery, no big deal. That will also explain why we are showing up late together. I don't want anyone getting any funny ideas." Videl stated and I nodded.

"That should work, thanks." I thanked her and she grinned.

"No problem, it's my fault you are late anyway. And also, by helping you, you now owe me." She said and I sighed.

"Darn, I shoulda know there would be a catch to this." I said as we stepped in front of our class door. As we entered our teacher, Miss Hamilton, glared at us.

"Videl, Gohan, care to explain why you are both late to my class?" Miss Hamilton asked us.

"It's simple really. I was helping out with a bank robbery and Gohan here just so happen to get caught in the middle of it." Videl explained.

"Is this true Gohan?" Miss Hamilton asked and I nodded. "Well, go take your sits so class can resume." She added. Me and Videl quickly made our way to our seats and sat down.

"Hey Videl, tell me. What's the real reason why you and Gohan are late?" Erasa asked Videl in a whisper.

"I already said why!" Videl whisper shouted. I forced back a chuckle as the 2 continued on. What they didn't know was that I could hear everything. With the ears of a Saiyan, I can hear most of what people are saying at anytime.

Miss Hamilton continued on with class, by I didn't bother to listen. Everything she taught I already knew thanks to my mother. So I found myself dozing off for the rest of class.

_End Of The Day_

As the school day ended, I made my way towards the roof. As I got there I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I pressed a button on a watch strapped around my wrist. In an instant, I was now dressed in my Saiyaman outfit. After that I ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off. I let myself fall for a moment until I decided to fly off around the city. For a while, nothing interesting happened. That was until I could hear the distant sound of gunshots ring through the air. I quickly flew in the direction of the sounds. As I flew over a building, my eyes landed on quite the scene. Cops were hiding behind their police car while criminals, who just robbed some store, shot at them.

I flew down and softly landed on the ground in front of them as they reloaded their weapons.

"Look, it's Saiyaman!" I heard a voice shout, also some cheers.

"Yes, it is I, the Great Saiyaman!" I shouted out and began with my speech, also doing my signature poses. After I finished, one of the robbers pointed their gun at me.

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot!" The guy screamed.

"Go on, take your best shot." I said with a smirk.

"Die!" The robber screamed out and began firing his pistol. I effortlessly caught the bullets as they flew towards me. The robber stared at me in shock as I let the bullets I caught fall from my hand and onto the ground.

"My turn." I said before vanishing and reappearing behind him. With a chop on the back of his neck, he fell towards the ground unconscious. "Next?" I asked.

There were 5 robbers in total, but now there was only 4. One of them ran towards me with a bat. He swung it at my head and I let it make contact. As the bat hit the side of my head, it snapped in 2. I smirked and flicked him on the forehead. With that, he flew across the road and slammed into a building. Then I easily dealt with the others and flew off.

"Thank you Saiyaman!" The police officers shouted. I waved at them as I flew off. As I was flying, I noticed a shadow behind me and I knew who it was.

_'Seriously, she never stops!'_ I thought to myself as Videl chased me around in her jet-copter. I out maneuvered her and her jet-copter and flew home.

I land in front of my house and change back into my normal clothes. After that, I walked in through the front door and made my presence known.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out through our small, cozy house.

"Oh Gohan, I'm in the kitchen!" My mother, Chi-Chi, calls back. I could smell my mother cooking something and I quickly entered the kitchen. "How was school?" She asked me as I entered.

"It was alright, where's Goten?" I asked and before I knew it, I was basically being tackled by Goten.

"Yay, Gohan's home! Can we play Gohan, please, oh please, please, please, pleaseeeeee!" Goten pleaded and I chuckled.

"Not before Gohan finishes his homework." Chi-Chi cut in and I nodded.

"After I finish my work, okay squirt?" I asked and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll be outside when you're done!" Goten informed me and ran off to Kami knows where. I proceeded to my room to finish my work.

_An Hour Later_

I finally finished my work and just as I did, it was dinner time. I ran towards the kitchen and sat down at the table. Goten and my mom were already seated, so once I joined, we started eating. I scarfed down food at an insane pace, and once I finished I sighed happily and rubbed my full stomach.

"Can we play now Gohan?" Goten asked and I nodded.

"Of course, lets go." I said and Goten beamed with joy.

"YAY!" Goten exclaimed happily and took off at an inhuman speed. I followed him out the door and played with him, also throwing in some training. After we finished, it was almost dark. So we went home to get situated for bed.

_No One's POV_

Gohan Son fell into a peaceful sleep, but alas. Tomorrow shall not be so peaceful for Gohan, the Z Fighters, and the other inhabitants of Earth. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **DBZ: Evil Rising**


	2. Hello Rullof

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Only the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Gohan's POV<em>

I woke up early thanks to my mom hitting me with her frying pan. I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, and took off for school. I was dressed in my Saiyaman outfit and I was flying through the air without a care in the world. That was until I sensed an unusual power near by. I stopped instantly and began looking around. I looked down below me and I swear I saw someone down there moving around. I descended down towards the ground and landed. I walked around, looking for the person I saw.

_'Hm, maybe I'm just seeing things.'_ I thought to myself and began flying back towards school. As I entered Satan City I felt the power again.

_'Okay, something is definitely there._ _It also seems to be following me.'_ I thought again as I looked around the buildings. When I didn't see anything I shrugged and turned around.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice said behind me. I whipped around to see a short, bald, blue skinned man. He was wearing a jet black cloak with a red outlining. The cloak was pulled up over his head and his face was barely visible. All I could see with his red, beady eyes that seemed to glow. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" The stranger added.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The man bowed slightly as he began speaking. "My name is Rullof, you don't know me. But I know exactly who you are." Rullof said.

"Rullof huh? So you are the one following me. What do you want? And how do you know who I am?" I questioned.

"I'll explain later, right now I suggest you run." Rullof said and began chuckling.

"What, wh-HEY!" I said while dodging a red Ki blast. "What are you doing!?" I asked Rullof in a shout. Meanwhile, I could hear more gunshots in the distance.

_'Off man, why now!'_ I thought as Rullof began laughing maniacally.

"Things just got a lot more interesting!" Rullof shouted and flew towards the direction of the gunshots.

"Oh no!" I shouted to myself and began flying after Rullof. Moments later I followed him towards the crime scene. Instead of a store, the criminals were now robbing a bank.

_'Gee, there sure are a lot of robberies in this city.'_ I thought as we landed on top of a building. Rullof sat on the edge of the rooftop and hung his legs over the edge.

"You better go help those pathetic humans "Saiyaman." Or should I call you the "Gold Fighter?" Rullof asked me with a laugh. I scowled as I hopped off the building and quickly proceeded towards the bank.

_Orange Star High School - No One's POV_

The sun was shining through the windows of Orange Star High School. Videl Satan, along with Erasa, Sharpner, and the rest of the students sat in their class bored out of their minds. Miss Hamilton, the teacher from yesterday, lectured on about various things until an idea popped into her head.

"Okay class, since none of you seem to be paying much attention. How about we have class outside today?" Miss Hamilton asked her students, hoping to grab their attention. This worked and soon enough, all the students were jumping out of their seats. "Follow me class." Miss Hamilton added and exited her classroom with her students close behind. She led them down the hall and out the front doors of Orange Star High School. Everyone basked in the warm glow of the sun as Miss Hamilton quickly began teaching once again. Most people paid more attention this time, but some still ignored her lessons. Videl hasn't gotten any word of troubles in Satan City, so she thought either there was none at the moment. Or simply Saiyaman is already taking care of it. Either way, she was just glad she could relax for once.

"As you can see class, the-" Miss Hamilton was cut off when she saw a small man approaching her and her students. "Um, excuse me sir, but what-" She was cut off again when I man waved his hand.

"I'm sorry miss, I was just wondering if I could join your class for a few moments. Being as old as I am, it would be nice to sit down and learn what is being taught to this generation of children. I just love learning new things." The man said.

"I suppose so, but please don't be too much of a distraction. Anyway, what is your name sir?" Miss Hamilton asked and the man smirked.

"Rullof." The man said.

_Back In Satan City - Gohan's POV_

I smiled and waved as I finished taking care of the robbers. It took longer than I thought, but I eventually got the job done.

_'Great, now I can see who this man is.'_ I thought to myself and flew back up towards the building. I didn't see Rullof anywhere.

_'That's weird, I swore this is where he was before I left.'_ I thought and decided to look around Satan City for a bit. I glanced at a sign as I flew past it.

**Looking for school supplies? Well look no more! We have everything you could ever need here at Satan Mall!**

That was when it hit me.

_'Oh no, I'm really late for school!'_ I thought to myself and flew towards Orange Star High School. As I reached the school building I saw my class outside. I stopped before I got any closer, the last thing I needed was for people to see me. I was just about to start descending into an alley when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Peek-a-boo!" The voice shouted and I felt a sudden pain shoot through my back. Something rammed into my back and I found myself soaring towards the ground. I flipped around just before I came in contact with the ground and slid a few feet before I actually stopped. I looked back up into the sky and saw Rullof descending down to the ground.

"Look, it's Saiyaman!" A voice shouted from behind me again and I froze up. I turned around slowly to see my whole class staring at me. I laughed awkwardly as I waved at them.

"Oh Saiyaman, why don't you take that helmet off and show these people who you really are." Rullof asked me as he landed on the ground. "Or do I have to do it for you?" Rullof purposed.

"No! I would like to keep my helmet on thank you very much." I stated and he laughed.

"Nonsense, lets show these people who you really are!" Rullof shouted and his eyes widened. His crimson red eyes flashed and I was confused for a second. That was until I heard a cracking sound and my helmet shattered into pieces.

"NO!" I shouted and tried covering my face with my cape.

"Oh please, how will you ever fight like that!" Rullof shouted and flew forwards. Since I was using both hands to keep the cape covering my face, I was almost defenseless. I couldn't see him, but I could sense him. When Rullof was close enough, I jumped up and tried to land a kick still covering my face. I missed and Rullof struck me on the nose, whether it was a kick, punch, or something else I didn't know. I flew backwards a few feet and let my cape fall from my face. As it fell, Rullof was in the middle of another attack. He swung at me and I dodged it. I grabbed onto his arm and began spinning him around. Eventually I let him go, flinging him high into the arm. I sat there and watched before a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Go-Go-Gohan?" A girlish, familiar voice asked. I froze up yet again and forced myself to look around. When Rullof struck me, he sent me flying back into the middle of Miss Hamilton's class. I also didn't have my helmet covering on thanks to Rullof destroying it. My eyes landed on a very stunned Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. "You're The Great Saiyaman!?" Erasa asked in shock.

"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed.

"How is this possible? Gohan is just a nerd!" Sharpner whined. I just laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"That's not all, Gohan here is hiding even more secrets." Rullof added and I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" A very curious Videl asked.

"Gohan here knows exactly what I mean. Now Gohan, go ahead and show them. You have nothing else to lose, I saw it many times before but not up close. I would also like to see." Rullof said and I frowned.

"Not until you tell me who you are, what you want, and why you have been following me!" I demanded and Rullof chuckled.

"Very well. You see Gohan, I have been watching you for a very long time now. Ever since the Cell Games to be exact. Since then I been watching you, studying you, observing your power everyday. Like I said before, my name is Rullof, and I'm not from this world. Long ago, I was enslaved by Frieza and was forced to work in the PTO. Later on I managed to escape and go into hiding for many years. I stumbled upon a planet I have never heard of. I was welcomed by the race and soon became one of their own. It was then I began working under the command of Lord Tork. I vowed vengeance on Frieza for enslaving me for many years. Once I heard of his defeat, I was shocked. I was also enraged, as I wanted to deal with Frieza my self. I came looking for the man who defeated him, which of course was your father. When I landed here several years back, I stopped and studied your father. His power was amazing, far greater than mine. I soon realized that I would never be able to defeat him on my own, so I informed Lord Tork that I may need his help along with his army. Lord Tork quickly agreed, he just loves a good fight. But anyway, Lord Tork couldn't be here right away because he is a busy man. I had to wait, but alas, your father was killed by Cell before Lord Tork could make his arrival. So instead of destroying Goku, destroying his son is the next best thing. For 7 years I began studying you and the rest of the Z Fighters very carefully. So what I want is to kill you and the rest of this planet." Rullof explained.

I stood there trying to process the information I just gathered. For a moment, it was silent. But Rullof decided to break that silence. "So Gohan, I think it's time you show me this power of yours. I have been waiting a long time to see this up close." Rullof stated and I smirked.

"If that's what you want, then so be it." I said and began powering up. Within no time, the ground began shaking below me. The winds picked up as I started to transform into my Super Saiyan state. It didn't take long until my hair spiked up and turned from black into a golden yellow. My onyx eyes turned green. I could hear everyone gasp and whisper among themselves at what they just saw.

"So, I'm guessing you want to see the full package huh? A Super Saiyan 2?" I asked Rullof.

"Why of course, show me!" Rullof commanded.

"Alright, here it goes!" I said and quickly, within a few moments, powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. "So now what, are we going to fight?" I asked Rullof and he chuckled.

"What insane power, it's truly incredible. But sorry to disappoint you, but no, I do not wish to fight. I would just get myself killed that way, but I assure you once Lord Tork arrives you won't survive. I shall take my leave and inform Lord Tork to come at once. You have 3 to 5 years tops Gohan, enjoy life while you still can." Rullof said and hovered above the ground. "It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." Rullof added, gesturing towards Videl and the others. Rullof flew off and soon was out of sight. I powered down into my normal state and began processing everything in my mind.

"Seems we have quite the problem on our hands." A deep, familiar voice said. I knew who it was, but it definitely startled the others.

"Oh, hey Piccolo." I said.


	3. Spar With Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

><p><em>Gohan's POV<em>

"Oh, hey Piccolo." I said. "I'm guessing you heard all that?" I asked the Namekian behind me.

"Yes, and from what I heard, we may be in some trouble." Piccolo said as I turned around to face him.

"Well, maybe. For all we know Rullof was bluffing and this Lord Tork guy is weak." I stated and shrugged.

"True, we'll see when he arrives. But for now we should start training just in case. If you haven't realized it yet, your strength decreased since your last battle with Cell." Piccolo informed me and I sighed.

"Really? Gosh, I didn't notice." I said, scratching the back of my head in a very Goku like fashion.

"We should inform Vegeta and the others right away." Piccolo suggested and I nodded.

"Right." I said and was just about to take off when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Not so fast Gohan! You have a lot of explaining to do!" A voice shouted behind me and I sighed. I turned to face none other than Videl glaring at me.

"Videl, I don't have time for this." I whined and she scowled. "Plus, you heard Rullof. Someone very powerful is coming to Earth, I need to train as soon as possible!" I added.

"Yes, but he also said this Lord Tork guy won't be here for 3 to 5 years. You have PLENTY of time to train, right now it's time for some explaining!" Videl shouted and I put my hands up in front of me in a defensive way.

"I'll explain later, I promise! Right now I have to go! See ya!" I said and took off into the sky before she could say anything else. I did hear her shout one thing though.

"I'll be waiting Gohan!" I heard her shout. I gulped and flew even faster in the direction of Capsule Corp.

_A Few Moments Later_

Me and Piccolo just now landed in front of Capsule Corp. I began walking to the doors when Piccolo spoke behind me.

"Go and tell Vegeta, I'll inform the others." Piccolo said and I nodded. With that, he took off and I proceeded towards the entrance. I walked through the doors and walked around until I found Bulma.

"Hey there Bulma!" I called out with a wave. Bulma turned and smiled at me, waving as she did so.

"Hiya Gohan!" Bulma called back as I walked up too her.

"Question, where's Vegeta?" I asked her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"You never come here to speak with Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma asked me.

"I'll tell you later, but where is he?" I asked again.

"Where do you think? In the GR as always. That man never takes a break!" Bulma exclaimed with a pout.

"You know him, always trying to surpass my dad. But anyway, thanks." I thanked her and walked off towards the GR. As I walked in, everything felt heavier. Although it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, it was still a noticeable affect. I could feel Vegeta's glare on me as I walked in.

"Vegeta, we have to talk." I stated and he practically growled at me.

"You interrupted my training session, this better be pretty damn important!" Vegeta said and I rolled my eyes.

"It is, you see. I just learned today that someone has been watching us for a while now. His name is Rullof, and he wanted to kill my father. But since he's is dead, he wants to kill me along with the rest of Earth. Rullof himself is very weak, nothing compared to us. He realized this and called this guy named Lord Tork to help, along with Tork's army. From what I was told, I won't survive supposedly. So I'm considering this Tork guy might be very strong. We have 3 to 5 years to train until he gets here." I informed him. Vegeta was quiet for a moment, then his lips formed into a smirk.

"Tell me something, when was the last time you trained?" Vegeta asked me and I scratched my cheek while thinking.

"Gosh, I don't know. I haven't really trained or fought since the Cell Games, why?" I asked him curiously.

"It's settled, we are fighting right now!" Vegeta declared and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I never agreed to this." I retorted and Vegeta got into his fighting stance.

"I don't care! I haven't had a good battle in a while, and I'm itching to show Mr. Super Saiyan 2 what 7 years of none stop training can do!" Vegeta shouted and powered up into his Super Saiyan state.

"Fine." I sighed and quickly powered up into a Super Saiyan as well.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even try to hold back on me! Stop fooling around and ascend already!" Vegeta commanded and I sighed.

"Whatever you say Vegeta." I replied and ascended to a Super Saiyan 2 and got into my own fighting stance. We stared each other down before Vegeta charged at me.

Vegeta threw a punch which I easily blocked. He began swinging at me so fast the normal human eye would have trouble following them. I dodged the majority of his punches, the ones that actually hit me barely did any damage. Vegeta pulled back his left leg and swung it at my side. It hit me, but I wasn't phased. I reached down and gripped his leg. With all my strength, I turned, pulling Vegeta by his left leg. With a yell, I swung him around and threw him in the other direction. Vegeta sailed across the gravity room and smacked against the wall with such force it cracked when his back made contact. Vegeta fell to the ground and quickly stood up. He growled and shot a Ki blast towards me. I effortlessly dodged it and barely had time to dodge Vegeta's next attack. He swung at me and I swayed to the side avoiding it. Vegeta then proceeded to drop low and kick my legs out from under me. I fell towards the ground but before I could hit the ground. I put my hands against the ground and pushed off and flipped through the air. As I landed back onto my feet, Vegeta was quick to attack. He struck me on my left cheek with a punch, then kneed me on my right side. Vegeta then punched me in the gut with a right uppercut, this strike knocked the wind outta me. I bent over slightly and he drove his right elbow into my neck. I fell onto my hands and knees before quickly jumping away and firing a Ki blast at him. It sailed towards him and hit him on the chest. Vegeta slid backwards and we stopped to catch our breath for a moment.

"That was pathetic! This is what you get for slacking off these past 7 years!" Vegeta shouted and I chuckled.

"I might not be as powerful as I used to be, but I still held my own. Now stop talking and lets continue." I said. Vegeta grinned before we both vanished, continuing are fight.

_After The Fight_

I said goodbye and waved to Bulma as I exited Capsule Corp. Mine and Vegeta's battle session ended without a winner. Our battle lasted until it was time for dinner. I politely declined, saying I would eat when I got home. But first, I want to make sure Piccolo informed everyone. I sensed around for his energy and found him in the direction of Kame House. I also sensed everyone else.

_'Good, Piccolo must of rounded everyone up so he could tell them all at once. I better get going!'_ I thought to myself and began flying even faster towards Kame House.

_At Kame House_

Soon enough my eyes landed on the small pink house. I also saw everyone outside and I began descending down towards the small island. I landed softly on the ground and heard Krillin speak up.

"Hey look, it's Gohan!" Krillin declared and everyone greeted me.

"So tell me, why are we here again?" Tien asked and I looked over to Piccolo. Piccolo then began telling everyone of what we heard. After he finished it was silent for a moment.

"Wow, this guy sure sounds strong." Yamcha spoke up and we all agreed.

"If he is as strong as Rullof said he is, then we should probably start training right away." I stated.

"Why can't people just leave us and the Earth alone!" Krillin whined and everyone laughed. It was then I felt a familiar power closing in on us and as I turned around, I was tackled to the ground.

"Uh, Goten?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten greeted me happily with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my little brother, pulling him off me and standing up.

"Oh right, mom told me to tell you that if you don't come home right now. You won't get any dinner tonight!" Goten said and my eyes widened. I looked around and noticed it was getting dark.

_'Oh man, I didn't realize how late it was!'_ I thought to myself in panic.

"No dinner!?" I questioned Goten.

"Yep!" Goten replied and I ran towards the end of the island. I took off at an insane speed, Goten following quick beind. The only thought on my mind the whole flight home was.

_'No dinner, no dinner, no dinner, no dinner!'_


End file.
